marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 9
Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 4 Textless-1.jpg * Publication Date: May 2013 * Previous Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 8 * Next Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 10 Appearances * Heroes: Clinton Barton (Earth 199916) Barbara Morse (Earth 199916) Nicholas Fury (Earth 199916) Jimmy Wu (Earth 199916) * Villains: Barney Barton (Earth 199916) William Cross (Earth 199916) Natasha Romanov (Earth 199916) CTE * Locations: Russia, CTE building SHIELD Helicarrier * Items: SHIELD Tech CTE Tech Synopsis Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow are in the headquarters of Cross Technological Enterprises (CTE), which is planning to initiate World War III. Mockingbird found the nuclear warheads they would use to do so. The three SHIELD agents find William Cross, the owner of CTE planning to launch the warheads at Washington D.C. Mockingbird and Black Widow take out the guards, but Black Widow doesn't kill them for some reason. Hawkeye goes after Cross, who is attempting to escape. He chases him into a storage room in the factory. Due to his time as an Interpol agent nicknamed 'Crossfire' (and the red crosshairs in place of his left eye) Cross is a master of using anything as a weapon. He picks up crowbars and throws them at Hawkeye, with perfect aim limited only by his age. Cross uses other small objects as weapons by throwing them with perfect aim. But he is no match for Hawkeye in hand to hand combat. Hawkeye defeats him by jamming his thumb into his glass eye, as Mockingbird and Black Widow arrive. Hawkeye is about to kill him when the Helicarrier also arrives over the building. Nick Fury himself and Jimmy Wu along with almost a hundred other SHIELD agents parachute down to the building, and kill all the remaining Russian mercenaries. Nick Fury tells Hawkeye not to kill Cross, saying that they can take him in for questioning. Hawkeye points an arrow at Cross's bleeding head, but Mockingbird agrees with Fury and tells him not to kill him. Hawkeye listens to Mockingbird, despite thinking them traitors. Fury tells Mockingbird to go after Barney Barton and she looks at Hawkeye before leaving. The only real traitor is the Black Widow, who reveals that she is actually working for CTE and Russia, and her true mission years ago was to infiltrate SHIELD. And the intelligence operatives she tricked Hawkeye into helping her kill on the Helicarrier before Hawkeye joined SHIELD were actually not rouge, they were the agents who were on to her deception. And on her and Hawkeye's first mission to Russia, the files she downloaded from William Cross's computer were the only launch codes for the nuclear warheads. To show that she is serious, Black Widow kills Jimmy Wu. Then she plans to launch the warheads at Washington. But Nick Fury shoots her in the stomach and she falls to the ground. Then Hawkeye kills her by putting an arrow through her head. Hawkeye then leaves on his own to confront his brother, Barney, on the roof of the building. He finds his brother on the roof with Mockingbird as his hostage. Then, Barney rapes and kills her. (that's a sentence you thought you'd never hear, right?) Hawkeye pulls the arrow out of Mockingbird and holds her dead body. Then, his sadness turns to anger, and he attacks his brother with all the ferocity he has been building up until this moment. Category:Hawkeye MAX Category:Comics Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Jimmy Wu (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barney Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:William Cross (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanov (Earth-199916)/Appearances